Avatar: Journey of Generations
by EarthRunner
Summary: The chosen Avatar has been given a gift by the spirits to be able to travel to different time periods in order to save the future from an unknown terror. It will be an original epic adventure and it also goes through out the Avatar history and future.
1. The Prologue

Avatar: The Journey of Generations

Prologue

999 ASC

I fell, by some strange power that I could not hold back, I was brought down. Now, the future's only hope rests with my friend.

I opened my mouth to say "You're the only chance Xanid!" however, no words came. I guess… the future refused to change…

2800 BSC

"You're our only chance Xanid!" I yelled across to him "We just need one more point to win!" We were playing a friendly game of Earth Soccer with only seconds left. My friend Xanid shot the ball up, jumped up and fiercely kicked it towards the goal. Only to be blocked off by our opponents to bring it back our way. Xanid quickly retaliated by making an Earth U Curve to curve the ball back and have it rocket towards their goal. Our opponents didn't see what happened, I didn't see what happened! Apparently we just won the game with three seconds to spare!

"How did you do that!" I ran over to him and quickly tackled my longtime friend. "That was amazing!"

"Get off me Galen!" he pleaded, I got off of him and offered him a hand.

"Well…" pestering him to tell me.

"I don't know… I just kind of did it, we've been playing this game for around 10 years you know Galen, and I've gotten kind of good." He reminded me.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." I said punching his upper arm.

_This is how a lot of my days went by, not caring, having fun, and just being a 16 year old. Xanid and I have been nearly lifelong friends and we knew we always would be. We live in the small town of Ten Ulen, a nice place in the Eastern Earth Nation._

_As for family, I guess you can say I'm part of Xanid's family now. The reason is my mom died nearly after my birth. So, my dad raised me to be strong and brave like him teaching me Earth bending in the process, but when I was 12… he just… left one day. I still to this day have no explanation why, I wonder if I'll ever find him again? Therefore, Xanid's family generously took me in their caring hands._

_All is well with the world, each element's nation was colonizing parts of the globe that they would claim for themselves. Surprisingly, not many land disputes ever gotten out of hand, and so far the Avatar hasn't even been announced yet. Man, it's going to be an easy life for him._

By now, Xanid and I are walking back to our home. "Hey, I wonder what this town meeting is for tonight." Xanid wondered aloud. "It's not like we usually have them here unexpected."

"How should I know? It's probably just a bunch of old guys talking about the state of the world." I replied, but it was still a bit unusual.

"You're probably right, hopefully this goes by quickly though," said my moping friend. "Then I could show you that Earth Bending move you wanted to learn!"

"Sweet!" I said happily. "Oh, looks like we're at your house." I pointed out.

"Hey, come on, it's your house to you know." informed Xanid. "My parents think of you as another son to them."

"Yeah, I know…" I said punching his arm again.

"Hey Galen! I'm gonna have a bruise there tomorrow!"

"Come on! Act like your age for once!"

"Yes, yes… just get your better clothes on." He sighed walking through the doorway of his house. It was a quaint standard house with various paintings over the walls with Dragons and mountains and such on them. We went to our separate rooms and changed. We then walked to the central plaza of Ten Ulen.

The plaza was bustling. It seemed that everyone from town was present! The 4 way intersection was filled with scattered tables and well over 150 people all talking about the short notice assembly. I barley had any time to ask around before the Mayor of Ten Ulen walked up on a podium.

He attempted to speak trying to cut through the voices of his citizens, "Excuse me." the citizens did nothing, the mayor cleared his throat and almost yelled, "Excuse me! We need to get this started!" the community looked forward towards him and quickly sat down to one of the tables, myself and Xanid included. "Now that I have your attention, I have an incredibly important announcement for our humble town." He then made eye contact with me but then quickly turned away.

Our mayor turned around and nodded to four men behind him, dressed in the colors of the different nations for each. They walked forward simultaneously in front of the mayor's podium.

Xanid whispered to me, "Hey Galen, you were right! It is just a bunch of old people!"

"Lucky guess…" I whispered back to him, I couldn't help but think it something more important than that though.

The one clad in red robes symbolizing the Fire Nation spoke to our wondering village, "Today, the next Avatar shall be revealed." The town gasped, side conversations started but soon stopped once the Air Nomad started speaking.

"It is a man who has recently become of the age of 16 and is now eligible to know his destiny." he stated.

Xanid looked at me, "You don't think?..."

"There's no way. It's got to be someone else, I'm not cut out for this sort of thing." I quickly responded to my friend.

The Water Nation robed man looked up and continued on from the others, "From this humble village, he will go off to learn the other elements with the counsel of us, the sages."

I was looking dead at the next sage, the Earth Nation Sage, in his Green clothing. He stepped forward and said the words that changed my life, and countless others, "We are honored to serve you, Avatar Galen." He bowed down followed by the other sages, and soon the entire village was bowing before me, including Xanid.

This isn't real… I stood up from my chair and looked about, there was nowhere to go. My thoughts raced, _why me? Where will I go? How hard will this be? What is my real destiny?_ My life will never be the same now that I am the Avatar.

**Author's Note: Very well then, I believe this is shaping out to be quite good. Note that this is just a prologue and offers a little back story for our characters. Once we get into the story it will definitely get interesting. The Earth Nation and Water Nation are nations because the world isn't entirely developed yet, therefore their society isn't developed completely yet so I made them nations. Please review, it's a good motivator.**


	2. Reunion

Avatar: The Journey of Generations

Chapter 1: Reunion

2790 BSC

_Home. It's what I've been thinking about these past 10 years, it's what I've been striving to get back too, home… is finally where I am now. My time in training is now complete. I am essentially a fully realized Avatar, and the future has never looked brighter._

"Hey, Galen! Over here!" shouted a somewhat familiar voice over the crowd of cheering townspeople in Ten Ulen. I quickly pushed through the crowds giving me pats on the back and the various compliments. "No Galen! This way!" I heard the same voice but it was closer. _Who is this guy?_I couldn't seem to find him, it's been quite a while now of searching, but I'm yielding no results however. But all of sudden, "Galen!" shouted the man as he ran up and tackled me to the ground, "It's great to see you old friend!" he said as he was still on top of me.

"Xanid?" I was still catching my breath, I looked up at his face, "Xanid, it is you! You look so different!"

He did, his face has become much sharper, and his black hair also has grown out since we've last seen each other. His hazel eyes seemed a lot more focused and alert as well! Not to mention, he's certainly a lot more muscular considering he's able to tackle the avatar!

As we got up I asked nonchalantly to him, "What's up?" _It seems like everything's finally back to normal._

"What's up with me?" he responded, "What's up with you? Where have you been? Have you mastered all four types of bending? Did you meet a pretty girl?" He was practically jumping up and down striving to get the information out of me.

"Whoa there, Xanid, calm down… I plan on giving a brief update to the town later tonight, mind if you wait till then?" I asked him.

His expression became slightly depressed, "Awww… if you say so… wait, you still got a few hours!" His face cheered up. "Come with me, I need to show you something that will blow even the Avatar's mind!" I didn't really have a choice on whether I wanted to go or not, Xanid just took me by my hand and started running off. The crowd urgently moved away seeing Xanid and I coming their way. Once we were out of the crowd he took a sharp right bank down an alleyway through the wooden buildings and I was just trying to keep up. It then opened up to a sizable courtyard, but there wasn't a garden or anything there. Just boulders aplenty and pointed extensions of Earth everywhere! _Now this is what I really missed, Earth bending with Xanid._

"Come on Galen," said Xanid, "Get your head out of the clouds, just cause you're an Air bender now doesn't mean you need to be in the sky all day. Besides, I got something to show you." He looked back at me.

"What? Oh right, sorry, just got nostalgic is all, what do you got to show me?" I replied.

"Oh you'll see…" Xanid then motioned with his hands for me to back up, and so I did. He then took 2 deep breathes and got into his horse stance and nodded at me. I kept close attention during his form. First, he shot his arms out from his body and toward the ground, he clenched his fists and the Earth trembled. I saw him smile a little at that with the power that he possessed. He then twisted his body clockwise and like a screw, dove into the Earth in which the ground parted from his body. He continued spinning in the same direction and so did the Earth that he uprooted. The mixture of rocks and dirt kept rotating around the also spinning Xanid and he had the biggest grin on his face. I saw him give a flick of his wrist which sent a good sized rock hurling towards my way faster than a meteor! _He's gotten better, much better since I've last seen him._

I reflexed instantly with my right hand which stopped the rock dead in its tracks. I heard Xanid start laughing as he rose from his little whirlpool of Earth he made which slowed to a stop. He walked towards me and punched me in my shoulder, _just like old times. _"Wow! But what was that about Xanid? You know, with the rock?" I asked him.

"Oh, lighten up Galen, I just wanted to test your reflexes a little, you know, since your know a master Water bender," he said sarcastically, "Plus I've been waiting to show you that move ever since we were 16!" Just then something overcame me, this sense of happiness I've never experienced before. I couldn't take it anymore, I was just so happy seeing him again. I burst out laughing followed by him and we fell towards the ground. "See Galen, just need to lighten up.," he looked toward me and smiled, then shot himself up using Earth bending and stood up. I reached my hand up and he took it and hoisted me up, I was still chuckling a little. _This is what I've been missing._

We talked until my meeting with the town in Xanid's new house, a 3 story building made almost entirely of earth which he crafted himself. The only things that weren't rock or stone were the few pieces of furniture and the water pond in the middle room we were talking in. He's certainly one with his element. I told him about my adventures, I also told him that my duty during the training was just that, the training, so I couldn't get into any relationships. After a while I realized that I was telling him too much and I wouldn't have anything new to say during the meeting, I told him that but, "I still want to come," he insisted.

"Alright, just don't make a scene, this is professional Avatar stuff here, even representatives from the different nations are going to be here!" And it's true, if I mess this up, who knows what chaos could come of the Avatar being a fluke?

"What ever you say wise Avatar Galen," sarcastically spoke Xanid and he smirked a little. I punched his shoulder lightly. _Just like the old days._

The meeting actually went better than I expected for the most part. It was much like the day I was told I was the Avatar. The sages spoke of my training, the Earth Nation sage spoke first of my journey to Omashu where I mastered Earth bending under Master Icavo. The sage talked about how I excelled at the majority of the Earth bending but that I still needed some work on it. I glared at him for a while, but then realized I could have Xanid teach me more, he is better than me surprisingly, but he only has one element to deal with, I have all four!

The next sage up to speak was the Fire Nation Sage in his red garb he was wearing all those years ago, hopefully it's been washed… Fire was my first real element that I learned as I grew up Earth bending with Xanid. It came easy to me for the most part. But I soon learned that fire, without its bender's guide, can spread like, well, wildfire. I did end up mastering it by the time I was 20 years of age, and I only burnt down 4 houses…

The Air Nation Sage walked up to the podium next, or should I call them the air nomads now? A lot has changed in these 10 years. Anyways, I don't think I'm very cut out to be a great Air bender, that doesn't bother me though. It's true that air bending took the longest for me to learn as it is my elemental opposite. The first year I spent at the Northern Air Temple was purely meditation, that was really it. Eat, sleep, and meditate, for a whole year. I did end up figuring out the key to air bending, you just need to let go of yourself and be free, and it worked. I was then on my way to the Southern Water Tribe.

Finally, the sage of the Water Tribes began his walk to the podium. My 2 years at the Southern Water Tribe showed that I was a very capable Water bender. My master's name was Ivenda and was exceptionally strict, but once in a while we had a few laughs. I developed a liking towards Ice bending more than the flowing water, I think I just like using stuff that's solid I suppose which was a polar opposite to him with his style of Water bending. After Ivenda deemed me worthy as a Water bending master I was set off to a remote island where the hidden head quarters of the sages was.

I was blindfolded for the majority of the time I was there so I can't make out any descriptions of the place. But there were many obstacles I had to overcome to prove I was a full-fledged Avatar. These challenges included duels of ten or more people, agility tests, meditation while being in solitary confinement for 5 days with only a pitcher of water with me, and more. It was all excruciating, harder than learning the elements I'm guessing. Once I was through though, the sages and masters deemed me fit to be the Guardian of the Nations. _I just wanted to go home…_

"Now let's all give a big hand for Avatar Galen, Ten Ulen!" shouted the Earth Nation Sage. The crowd clapped and I stood up from my seat and waved a little, I think I was blushing a bit also…

"You're blushing Galen!" commented Xanid, guess I was right. I sat back down into my chair and nodded a few more times to the crowd as the applause ceased. The meeting was then dismissed and it seemed that the whole town swarmed around me as they did earlier today with questions and compliments. I felt that I should answer at least some of them so I did. Xanid was waiting impatiently however, "Come on Galen, I want to see some Avatar, 4, element,bending, action!" as he did gestures with his arms in between every word.

I had to oblige, "Just one more question Xanid!" I looked over to an old woman, "You ma'am, is there something you would like to ask me?" I asked gently.

The woman replied in a hoarse voice, "No, but I have something to tell you. I'm a fortune teller you see," I was a little startled by this, I didn't know we had any fortune tellers here, "This is what I have to say to you, young man. You are going to go through many hardships up ahead, you'll need your friend, and others too. Good luck in the future," She finished. I looked back to Xanid quizzically as he glanced back at me. I turned back to see the Fortune Teller, but she vanished in the crowd! We were both shocked! Xanid and I looked about to find her again but just couldn't amidst the disorder.

"Well, that was sure strange," commented Xanid, "What did she mean by 'Good luck in the future?'"

"I'm sure she's just wishing us luck for the times ahead is all, who knows what's ahead?" But like the day I found out I was the Avatar, I couldn't help but think this was something more too, better not let it bother me though.

Xanid shrugged it off also, "Oh well, let's go back to that clearing in the alley again!" he suggested to me, "I need to see all the elements bent at once!" he then laughed a little.

"Sure," I replied and we ran off to the clearing. I was thinking of what form I can do that incorporates all of the elements… I got one. It's not that long though, but he won't mind. Before I knew it, we arrived at the clearing, there was signs of his previous Earth-Hurricane type move. It's like he read my mind and he smoothed it with a push of his hands. "Looks great, now you're the one that needs to stand back," he smiled and did so.

I've actually only attempted to bend all of the elements at once one other time before, let's just say that didn't end well with me getting hypothermia, burns, and whiplash all at the same time. But this move isn't as complicated, here I go. I nodded to Xanid, and he nodded back.

I got into a basic fighting stance with my hands cupped open. I breathed out and in, and then it started. I slammed my foot into the earth which suspended a good sized boulder, I then turned 90 degrees to my left in which I created a sphere of fire, I then turned all the way around and made an air ball with the movements the monks taught me, I finally turned to the right 90 degrees and gathered some water from the air in which a made a flowing sphere of the element. I breathed again and got into a horse stance while I thrusted my palm into the air which sent the elements flying. I reacted by then jumping up and yelling a grunt while I slammed my palm towards the ground. The elements were then sent flying back even faster as they spread apart. When they hit the ground it shook and there was holes from the earth and air, puddles from the water, and burnt patches from the fire. Now that turned out a lot better than my first time doing that.

Xanid looked in awe, he then realized I was finished and clapped furiously and yelled, "Woo! Go Avatar Galen! He's the best Avatar ever!" He was practically foaming at the mouth as he came up to me and patted me on the back as a sign of a job well done.

"Thanks Xanid, your Earth bending was pretty cool too," I chuckled and he laughed also. We then started walking out of the alleyway knowing that nothing was wrong, everything right now was just perfect.

"Hey Galen, what are you going to do now that all of your training is done?" asked Xanid as we were out of the clearing.

"You know, I've never really thought of that…" I really haven't, "The sages said I'll have to have some annual meetings with the separate nations, but that's really it, nothing exciting…" I slumped my head to the ground as I was a bit disappointed from this.

"Oh Galen! You gotta cheer up! I'll never be able to do what you can do." I did cheer up a little bit by his kind gestures. "You know, after you get a little bored of Ten Ulen we could go on a little adven..." he cut himself off and looked ahead curiously, "hey, did you see that?"

I looked up, "See what? Where?"

"It was around that corner!" He pointed to it and started running off. I guess I had no choice other than to also run, but I think he was just seeing things. I passed him before he went around the corner and I looked ahead. Sure enough, he was right. I didn't get that good of a look at the figure because it turned off into another corner. I could tell though it was white, and tall, and quite lanky. That's all I got from the short time I saw I however.

Xanid curved around the corner trying to spot the creature, "Was it that white thing?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah! We gotta see what it really is! Come on!" And we started off towards the corner. I heard a noise that sounded like nothing I've ever heard before, almost like a distorted gust of wind. It only quickened my pace as we rounded the corner and when we did we stopped dead in our tracks by the sight. Before us was the figure we saw running from us, what was behind itself was even more spectacular. It's hard to describe but it was a good sized rotating mass of violet and blue colors, it was also slightly transparent. The creature looking disgusting with it's long claws and distorted figure turned around to see us. It's face was hideous! It was grotesque like the rest of its body with scaly skin and no ears or nose, just small slits for its yellow eyes and mouth.

It turned back around and jumped through the humming vortex in which it vanished inside, where does it go? Where did it go? Xanid then asked me, "You want to start that adventure now, Galen?" he started walking towards the vortex as the shape was getting slowly smaller.

This may be the only chance I get, I want to see what's on the other side. The sages told me I would know my destiny when I knew it. And my gut was telling me to go in, and so I walked on. "Yes Xanid, let's go. This will be our adventure." I finished as we stopped before the spinning vortex which was now only as tall as me.

"Are you sure?" asked my good friend. I was, I knew it. I replied by punching him in the shoulder and we both nodded to each other with serious faces. We then did as the figure did and jumped into the vortex.

0 ASC

"Ow!" yelled Xanid as we hit the hard ground, we then stood up and looked around, everything was in a red hue... The buildings actually looked similar, even our courtyard was still here although tinted red.

"This is home, but it seems different, what is this place?" I asked, not entirely expecting an answer. A crash was then heard off in the distant by both of us as we turned that way. After that I heard the sound of fire burning and yells of fear, followed by seeing a massive blaze in the town. Something next caught my eye in the red sky, a massive comet soaring through the atmosphere…

Xanid said in a fearful voice, "So this is what the fortune teller meant by, 'Good luck in the future…'"

**Author's Note: And after a year or so Chapter One is finally here! What's to come, who knows? Thanks for your support and be sure to leave a like and comment! Wait, this isn't Youtube... leave a review instead! Hopefully the next chapter won't take a year to create!**


End file.
